Shadow Of A Pony
by pikafrogbro
Summary: While fighting the biolizard, shadow falls to earth. It looks like its is all over for our hedgehog friend, but a portal opens up and he falls through. What type of adventures will shadow have? Come an read to find out! A giant thanks to my friend Lorraine for helping me with the first chapter! (I am pikafrogbro on FimFiction, that is why it says that at the top.)
1. Arrival

/-  
/ Story: The Shadow Of A Pony / Chapter: Arrival / Author: Pikafrogbro /-

All was quiet; the stars were glistening like glitter on an evening gown. The earth looked beautiful; the ocean looking as blue as ever, the clouds dancing over the land, all of which made it appear like a perfect vacation spot. Well, except for the fact that a giant spaceship was about to blow it up.

The ship had the appearance of a sports dome. It was in pretty bad shape considering that it had been up there for half a century. There were rusted areas around the ship along with some significant dents and scratches. But the feature that struck out the most was the cannon that was about to fire its deadly beam. Over at the exterior of the canon was a giant cybernetic lizard.

The creature had the manifestation of a deformed dinosaur. It had crimson colored leather skin, long elastic wires running down its neck, and gooey energy sacks on its sides. The creature also had blue lifeless eyes, those that belong to a robot of mass destruction.

With a roar, it prepared to fire down at the planet. The interior systems hummed as the creature was receiving all the power it needed. As soon as it was about to fire, it was immediately hit on both sides of its neck.

In retaliation, it fired balls of energy at them from its teeth-serrated jaws. Unfortunately, as powerful as its attacks were, its two opponents evaded them. All around, the glowing balls of light bounced around the blasts like pin balls. Being fast as they were, the creature could not make out their true forms.

Just then, both glowing forms struck it continuously on the neck line in an effort to take it down. Angered by this, the crimson dinosaur swung its head and hit one of its adversaries. Pushed back by the force, the attacker lost focus and was knocked out of his attack stance. Now that one of them was distracted, the biolizard could clearly see its opponent. He was about three feet tall, had red and white skates, and pointed quills with red highlights. He remained floating in space unconscious until he woke up with a jolt.

"Shadow, you okay?" yelled his other golden companion.

Beside him, his rival came floating towards him with a stern expression. Unlike him, this one was pure gold and had red and white sneakers.

"Fine, but what about the biolizard?" the ultimate life form responded.

They both looked at the bio-cannon and saw the creature readying for another attack. Once again, the ship's systems hummed and gave the lizard more fuel. Then, the dark hedgehog noticed something strange about the lizard; he saw that once the systems powered up, the orbs down its neck started glowing.

"Sonic, aim for its neck sacks! We have to stop the energy flow!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic nodded and replied back to him. "Got it!"

Both hedgehogs went into ball form and sped towards the cyborg. One by one, they broke the energy sacks and angered the dinosaur.

Right then, the cybernetic lizard released a poisonous liquid all around its body. Sonic and Shadow dodged them with ease and proceeded with breaking the sacks. With each hit the creature received, the energy sacks spilled out oozes of purple blood and oil. Consequently enough, the energy that it was receiving was going down as well. Slowly, the lights in the ARK were going out along with its generators.

Just when he was about to hit the last energy sack and kill the biolizard, more toxins were released from his body and blasted the blue hedgehog close to the earth's atmosphere. Furious, Shadow gathered all of his strength and zoomed towards the creature's weak spot. As he continued, a geyser of the poison liquid spewed from one of the pores on its back and hit the hedgehog. The lizard, appearing as if it were continuing its mission of world destruction, was trying to keep the final hedgehog from destroying it. Even thought the force was great, Shadow refused to give up. On the other hand, he was also getting weaker, since the liquid was also sapping his energy.

"No, I refuse to give in to a robot like you!" he hollered in defiance. He then powered up again and sped back to the final energy sack.

The deformed dinosaur released more liquid as obstacle-like bubbles in the air, but that did not stop the blazing hedgehog. He then let out a battle cry as he neared the pink colored tumor.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog! The Ultimate Life Form!" he cried furiously.

In a split second, he broke through the sack and at the same time, broke through the lizard's neck. The lizard groaned and its entire body began glowing. The crimson color soon became orange while the cords and its eyes glowed green. This meant one thing to Shadow. Floating just about a hundred yards form the cannon, he crossed both of his arms and attempted to teleport himself to safety. Unfortunately, the lizard imploded on itself in a burst of flames and smoke. The afterburst shook throughout the area as if it was a star's end. Not surprisingly, Shadow was caught in the explosion.

"Augh!" he groaned as he fell out the smoke.

As he fell towards the planet below, his gold coloring had been reduced to his original black fur. It didn't take him very long to enter Earth's atmosphere. Like a falling meteor, he became surrounded in flames and rained down from space. Being the ultimate life form, he did not burn up.

Suddenly, right when he was about to fall through the first atmospheric layer, a swirling blue portal opened up out of nowhere. Shadow's form descended into the portal's depths and was never seen again. Above him, the image of the stars disappeared as the exit closed in on him.

The ebony hedgehog fell out of the portal at what seemed to be a town of some sort. The town seemed to be inhabited with what seemed to small horses. They all seemed healthy and fit. Unfortunately this was not true of our furry friend. Even though the portal dropped him a mear couple of feet from the ground, he maintained the acceleration of his fall to earth and crashed into the ground.

The horses seemed startled, as any sane sentient thing would be, and the rushed over to help their new visitor. Shadow was bloody and broken. He tried to stand up, but quickly faded out of consciousness. 


	2. Questions and Dragons

/-  
/ Story: The Shadow Of A Pony / Chapter: Questions and Dragons / Author: Pikafrogbro /-

Shadow's POV

I was floating in what seemed to be a black void. The first thing I realized was how light I felt. Not just kind of light, like really light. It was to the point that I felt like a short breeze could take me away for miles.

I saw nothing of interest in the blackened void, so I started to walk. I walked for what seemed to be miles. I expected something to change, but alas, this mere expectation was not met. Everything still remained in its blackened state.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I spoke into the nothingness.

A figure appeared in front of me. Bathed in a heavenly glow, the figure spoke to me.

"Shadow, it has been too long..."

"Maria... Is that really you?" I spoke in a whisper.

"Yes..." Maria replied in an equally quiet voice.

"MARIA!" I yelled as I ran towards her and pulled her into deep embrace.

"Shadow, I am very proud of you. Even though you were against good in the beginning, you changed your path to save the earth and everyone on it. While doing this, you have put my final wish to rest. You finally decided to give the other humans a second chance..." Maria broke the hug.

"So is this the end of the road for me?" I asked quizzically.

"Even though you have fufilled your destiny in one place, doesn't mean you are finished.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I have convinced the over rulers to let you go to a different universe altogether."

"Where..." I was cut off.

"Shadow, I must go now. I will hopefully see you under different circumstances soon..." Maria started to fade.

"Maria, please don't leave me again!" I pleaded.

"Be strong Shadow. Good bye... for now." Maria faded until she was no more.

I am not going to lie, I fought back tears of many multiple emotions.

"Don't worry Maria, I'll be strong for you. I promise!"

Suddenly I started disappearing in the same fashion that Maria disappeared. I assumed I was going back to the physical world.

I woke up in what appeared to be a room of some sort. I sat up on the bed and looked around. The walls were of a cream type of color and were otherwise blank, no windows or anything. The floor was a classic type of tile design, something that you would see in an average bathroom or kitchen. Next to my bed were these two tall objects. One of the objects had a red line that fluctuated. The other object was simply a metal stand with a pouch of liquid in it. I noticed that the pouch had a tube next to it. I followed the tube and found out it was attached to me! I swiftly pulled it out. Nothing happened, so I assumed that the piece of machinery had done its job and wrapped the cord around the hook next to the pouch. I decided that I had no longer any need to stay in the room and walked out.

I walked down the hallway of the building I had been residing in until I reached this shiny rectanglular thing. I looked on the side of it and saw there were two buttons, an up arrow and a down arrow. I thoughtlessly pressed the down arrow, I assumed that since the base of the building is at its lowest point, then that would be where the exit into civilization would be. I guess I assumed right because the doors of the thing opened.

I stepped into the thing and only saw a dead end. I turned around saw some buttons on the side of the thing again. Before I could actually press a button the thing closed. I didn't pay much attention to it and instead wondered about the new buttons added to this new panel. I inspected them for a second and determined that they were of no use to me. I pressed the lowest button on the panel. Then the thing started to move downwards.

After a minute or so the thing stopped and opened back up. I got out and looked around. I saw a desk that said patient check out. Was I a patient? I didn't know, but walked over to the desk.I saw a lizard looking thing come in the door. The lizard had purple skin, green scales, and emerald green eyes. It went up to the desk and started talking to the pony at the counter. (I saw a couple of ponies surround me before I passed out in this world, so I muled it over and came to terms with it. That is why I was not supplies when I saw the pony.) The pony at the counter was white with green eyes and a medical symbol with four hearts in each ornery on the side of her buttocks.

I got to the desk, but the two were so deep in conversation that they didnt even notice me. I cleared my throat and they turned around. The receptionists face had a look on confusion on it while the lizards face had a look of relief on it. The receptionist spoke to me.

"How are you out of bed? You should be hurt so much that moving would be impossible!"

I just shrugged, I really had no clue how I was not hurt after that fall.

"Well, I guess you can go then... I'll sign you out."

"Come with me, we have to go."

I just nodded and went along with the little guy. He seemed to know where he was going.

Once we left the hospital the dragon started talking.

"Hi, my name is Spike! I'm a dragon!"

"Interesting..." So this thing is a dragon. Quite a small one if I must say myself.

"So what's your name? What are you?"

"Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Shadow... I like that name! It suites you perfectly!"

Gosh, this kid sure is energetic.

"Oh look we're here!"

I looked up at the place we stood in front of. It was a treehouse basically, except the whole tree was made into a house. It even had windows!

"Where exactly are we?"

"Oh that's easy, we're at Twilight's house!"

Well that helped a bunch.

We walked up to the door, knocked 3 times, and nobody answered. We tried opening the door, but it was locked, so Spike unlocked it for us. We opened the door and we saw... 


End file.
